


Inflection

by Mareel



Series: Indiscretion [6]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Angst, M/M, Season 3, Soul-Searching, Xindi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 11:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1856020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/pseuds/Mareel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Night thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inflection

**Author's Note:**

> This is set fairly early in Season 3, after "Anomaly" but prior to "The Shipment". Jonathan tries to sort his thoughts about his friendship with Trip, and about a longed-for relationship with Malcolm.
> 
> It takes place prior to [Invitation](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1838233). 
> 
> My apologies for posting it out of sequence, but Jonathan had things on his mind that he was finally able to articulate.

 

__________________________________________________

I need to clear the air with Trip.

He’s been nearly unapproachable on a personal level since we entered the Expanse. We disagree professionally about the terms of the mission – he is seeking vengeance for the death of his sister in the attack on Earth. I felt that way too, in the white heat of anger at the assault. But as that cooled, I’ve been hoping that there might be another way to accomplish our goal of preventing another attack… something other than Xindi genocide. 

People have called me a diplomat, maybe now is the time for it. We’ll just need to locate someone who’ll talk to me before blasting _Enterprise_ into space junk. I’m keeping this option to myself for the moment though, since I have no definite ideas about how to accomplish it.

But Trip… he’s been my best friend for years, and the rift between us isn’t only due to mission strategy. This is more personal. It’s about Malcolm. 

All I know about it is that they broke up after being together for five or six months. And Trip blames me for it. Malcolm won’t talk about it at all. He buries himself in the armoury, eats his meals alone or at a table littered with PADDs to avoid having to converse with anyone. 

I wish I could say I’m blameless, but before Malcolm and Trip got together I had hopes… and thought Malcolm might feel the same attraction. I’m still not sure he didn’t, but he declined to get involved. It went against too many of his long-held beliefs about what was appropriate. I was in no position to press my case; all I could do was wish him well and continue in our professional relationship. 

But Trip somehow thinks there was more to it, and I’m not sure how to get around the wall he’s put up. I’m hoping now that some time has passed, we can just talk about anything or nothing, maybe watch a little water polo, have a beer and begin to reclaim the friendship. 

Malcolm has shown no sign that he’s changed his mind. It’s hard for me to watch him hurting, but I don’t think there’s anything I dare offer as comfort. 

I know the meaning of _no_.

__________________________________________________

 


End file.
